


Busker

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [427]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has skills in many areas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/02/2000 for the word [busker](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/02/busker).
> 
> busker  
> A person who entertains (as by playing music)in public places.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #136 Results.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Busker

Tony rarely played the piano in public, but Gibbs had caught him a time or two playing at a bar. It was far more likely for DiNozzo to indulge in music in the quiet of his own apartment. Periodically, Tony would tap his fingers on his desk like it was a piano. 

It generally annoyed his coworkers though Gibbs recognized it correctly as the sign that Tony needed to play out the case in music in his mind in order to put the pieces together. Still despite being an annoying busker on occasion, Tony was an outstanding agent. 

Gibbs had never once regretted recruiting DiNozzo to his team. DiNozzo always got results.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
